Broken Vow
by lilyflower009
Summary: Through the eyes of Severus Snape as Lily and James go through their lives together. Summaries were never my forte...Rating for being a little depressing. Songfic. Oneshot. R&R please!


-1A/N: Another angst one. Makes me look clinically depressed or something, but I have yet to find inspiration in a happy song yet, so here you have it. Broken Vow is a Josh Groban song. Very pretty, but also sad. Did I mention I own nothing?

_**Broken Vow**_

_Tell me his name  
I want to know  
The way he looks  
And where you go  
I need to see his face  
I need to understand  
Why you and I came to an end _

"_James._" Severus spat, glaring.

"Yes." Lily confirmed, not breaking eye contact. "I love him, Sev."

Severus' look only darkened even more at the thought of _his_ Lily being with _him._

Severus saw him coming down the hall, and, for some reason, the glare was gone. Lily saw in his eyes the hurt he was feeling.

"You wouldn't understand, Snape." Lily said, her voice hardening, only to keep from crying. "_He_ doesn't care whether I'm a mudblood or not."

Severus watched as she turned around and walked to him. Put her arms around him. Kissed him. With a sweep of his robes he disappeared down a nearby staircase, no longer able to look at her in his arms.

Tell me again  
I want to hear  
Who broke my faith in all these years  
Who lays with you at night  
When I'm here all alone  
Remembering when I was your own  


Sitting in the seventh year Slytherin dorms Severus flipped through an old photo album. Him and Lily on the swings in the playground. Lily proudly displaying her wand the day they had gone to Diagon Alley for school supplies. A fifteen year old Lily sitting on the swings in the playground, smiling at the person taking the photo. One of the last times she had smiled at him…Easter holiday was the last time they had spent time together before he ruined it. Now she was with Potter.

_  
I let you go  
I let you fly  
Why do I keep on asking why  
I let you go  
Now that I found  
A way to keep somehow  
More than a broken vow _

Mudblood. The word replayed in his head over and over again, even now, nearly two years later. How could he have let that word escape his mouth, no matter how angry he was. Lily had been his only real friend. Now he had noone, he thought angrily, looking down at the angry black symbol tattooed into his skin. Noone, but his fellow death eaters.

Tell me the words I never said  
Show me the tears you never shed  
Give me the touch  
That one you promised to be mine  
Or has it vanished for all time  


A man and woman ran from the church smiling and laughing as their friends clapped for them. He stood in the shadows, watching them make their way up the aisle to the door, unseen by anyone else. She was a Potter now. His worst nightmare, one ha had always been confident would never come true. He had always been hopeful that it would have been him she would choose to share her life and love with.

_  
I close my eyes  
And dream of you and I  
And then I realize  
There's more to love than only bitterness and lies  
I close my eyes _

Standing with eyes closed in the deserted church Severus replayed the day in his mind, only Potter was not there. He watched himself making his way back up the aisle with Lily, smiling and laughing. But something wasn't right. The doors didn't open as they had for Lily and James. They remained shut and as Severus became confused as to why a burning in his left arm brought him out of his thoughts. As it burned his thought turned bitter and hateful. She would never have forgiven him for that mark.

I'd give away my soul  
To hold you once again  
And never let this promise end 

Severus sat in Dumbledore's office, tears streaming down his face. She was gone. He hardly heard a word the old man was saying. She was gone. His Lily was gone. He gazed out of the window and all he could think of was what he would give to have her back amongst the living, even it she was with Potter. He had killed the love of his life, even if he had not held the wand. He knew that the guilt would never be lifted for as long as he lived. He knew he could never, ever be happy again.

I let you go  
I let you fly  
Now that I know I'm asking why  
I let you go  
Now that I found  
A way to keep somehow  
More than a broken vow 

A/N: Let me know what you think!


End file.
